Batman
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver no entiende la fascinación de Barry por Batman ¿Que tenia el detective que no tuviera Arrow? [Two-Shot]
1. Batman

**N/A:** No podíamos simplemente no agregar un One-Shot sin Batman ¿Porque? ¡Porque es Batman!... Y porque a Ollie no parece gustarle mucho. Ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Arrow y The Flash no me pertenecen, ellos son de la DC Comic's.

* * *

 **Capitulo Uno: Batman.**

* * *

Hace frió, mucho frió, y Oliver no desea entrar a su auto por temor a que Barry no llegue a verlo y se marchara sin él a las compras navideñas que habían organizado con anterioridad. No iban a pasar las fiestas juntos, aunque el menor le halla dicho que le haría una visita _especial_ para pasada la madrugada, pero a Barry le pareció un buen detalle ir juntos a buscar regalos, chucherías para adornar la casa y demás. Así que se aguanta valientemente las correntadas de gélido viento y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra, buscando algo de color. Sabia que su pareja llegaría tarde, pero aquello no quería decir que él también debía hacerlo, aun conservaba algo de decencia.

Buscaba con su mirada algo rojo, ya que parecía ser el color favorito del castaño en todo, pero había tanto de aquel color por culpa de los "Santas" colgados en todas las tiendas que se le dificultaba la búsqueda.

 _¿Donde estaba el mocoso?_

-Oliver ¿Que buscas? -dijo de pronto la voz de Barry, del lado opuesto a donde estaba mirando.

El arquero se gira sobre si mismo para saludarle y reprocharle por haberle hecho esperar allí con tan bajas temperaturas, cuando se paraliza sin poder evitarlo y abre la boca en una expresión de sorpresa que pasa rápidamente al enfado.

-¿Que llevas puesto, Barry? -pregunta con reproche.

El velocista parpadea confundido y se mira el cuerpo, inspeccionándose.

Llevaba un jeans oscuro con tennis grises y blancos, un grueso suéter azul de cuello largo, que era acompañado por una bufanda de color roja y un gorrito de lana negra con la batiseñal en ella ¿Que estabas viendo Oliver como para indignarse? No se había vestido mal, Patty le elogio diciendo que estaba guapo, por lo que no sabia cual era el problema.

-¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa?

Oliver no se digno en responderle y alza su mano apuntando al gorrito que tan feliz había comprado en Central aquella tarde antes de comenzar el invierno. Aun así sigue sin entender el punto del arquero al molestarse por su gorro de lana.

-¿Que tiene de malo? ¿No te gusta? -pregunta Barry, llevando su mano a la gorrita por inercia.

-Claro -suelta sarcástico, sin llegar a ser cruel- Es lo que estaba esperando para ir de compras contigo -termina para cruzarse de brazos.

Barry se molesta por su tonito de voz, aun así no lo demuestra aunque sus labios tiemblan nerviosos.

-Aun así no entiendo que es lo que tanto te molesta, Oliver. Batman es genial y este gorrito también lo es -contesta el menor.

El millonario lo mira fijo, largos segundos, para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia las tiendas. El velocista escarlata le siguió de cerca sin decir nada, aunque a leguas se notaba que se había molestado.

 _Batman es genial._ ¡Ja! Claro, a él le había dicho lo mismo la primera vez que se conocieron ya hace largo tiempo. Como le había hostigado con su presencia hasta que no le quedo mas remedio que aceptarla, con cierta dificultad, y con el pasar del tiempo hacerlo su pareja.

¿Que sucede ahora?

Apenas pasaban tiempo juntos. No ellos, sino Arrow y Flash, los "socios" que el mismo Barry se había encargado de armar entre ellos hace poco mas dos años. Desde que el detective murciélago apareció en escena, el velocista se olvido por completo del vigilante de Starling City.

Oliver sabe que es estúpido de su parte pensarlo, pero no puede evitar sentirse reemplazado. Como si el corredor escarlata se hubiese aburrido de él y hubiese buscado a otro para admirar y seguir.

* * *

 _-No deberías estar así, Ollie -le dijo su hermana mientras acariciaba su brazo derecho- Solo llamo la atención de Flash, pero recuerda que Barry sigue siendo tu novio y te quiere. A ti -le recordó._

 _Diggle a su lado asintió en aprobación a lo dicho por Thea._

 _Oliver siente que debería hacerles caso, pero era el mismo Barry quien no estaba allí en el Refugio, a su lado, porque prefería estar con el murciélago en Gótica. Ayudandole y, seguramente, mostrándose tan entusiasta con el hacerlo como lo había hecho en el pasado con él. Olvidándose completamente que aquí, en Starling City, Oliver también necesitaba de su compañía._

 _Últimamente pasaba lo mismo, Barry le estaba dejando de lado._

 _Arrow resopla con enojo mientras deja de lado bruscamente el periódico donde, en su portada, estaba la imagen en grande de Batman y Flash, muy juntos, luego de haber capturado al "Pinguino" y sus malhechores._

* * *

Oliver no puede evitar apretar fuertemente los dientes para evitar que saliera el gruñido enojado por entre sus labios.

Aun tenia muy presente en su mente como todos parecían felices con el dúo que hacían el detective y el meta-humano. Sobretodo Gótica, que a pesar de ya tener al murciélago para velar por ellos, estaba mas que encantada con recibir a un velocista entre sus calles. Después de todo, Flash era encantador y era bueno tener a alguien con mas vitalidad merodeando por la ciudad. O eso había leído por una web en Internet.

Oliver no tenia ningún reparo en decir lo muy estúpido que Batman era. Haciéndose de héroe cuando la mayoría del tiempo sus criminales mas famosos se la pasaban asesinando inocentes y él no hacia demasiado por atraparlos, que sino fuera por la ayuda que Flash comenzó a brindarle la situación hubiese ido de mal en peor.

Arrow podía perfectamente ir en su ayuda para facilitar la cosa, pero no se le daba la gana darle una mano. Y si iba a Gótica, lo mas probable es que terminase dándole un flechazo en la cabeza por "accidente" al héroe local.

Ademas, por si fuera poco, Batman ya tenia a dos secuaces bajo su capa: Robin y Batgirl. Dos niños, o pre-adolescentes, que al parecer habían sido tomados como aprendices. No sabe demasiado y Barry tampoco los a mencionado bastante mas allá de lo divertidos que eran a pesar de lo que la prensa dijera.

Aquello era otra de las razones por el cual estaba enojado.

Barry sabia quien era el hombre que se escondía bajo la mascara, lo conocía y había alegado, con sonrisitas bobas y todo, ser su amigo aunque _él -_ Batman- dijera lo contrario. Al parecer era una broma que solo el castaño entendía, un secreto entre el murciélago y él. Uno confidencial que aunque Oliver le pidiera que se lo explicase, el menor no diría absolutamente nada.

Y Oliver no sabia si sentirse orgulloso por la lealtad que Barry mostraba o sentirse abrumado por todos los secretos que su pareja comenzaba a juntar y que se negaba a revelarle. Como si fuera capaz de usar tal información para un mal propósito. Como si Arrow no fuera digno de confianza.

Esta vez si no puede evitar el gruñir por lo bajo, haciendo que Barry volteara a verlo curioso. Negó suavemente y siguieron con sus compras para Navidad. Ya habían conseguido regalos para casi todos, aun quedaban Thea y Cisco por buscarles algo que pudiera llamarles la atención y no les arrojase el obsequio a la cabeza. Siendo esta opción mas precisamente para su hermana.

-¿Que te parese este peluche? -dijo Barry mientras sostenía un conejo de felpa anaranjado, en una de las tiendas sobre la gran avenida- Es bonito ¿No?

-¿Quieres regalarle a mi hermana un conejo de felpa? -pregunto entre incrédulo y sarcástico.

-Yo lo decía por Cisco.

* * *

 _Arrow soltó la flecha y esta, con perfecta precisión, se clavo en el muslo de un narcotraficante que había intentado inútilmente de escapar._

 _Ayudándose_ _de su arnés, el vigilante bajo del balcón de un edificio hasta la acera y camino a donde su equipo se encontraba atando a los malos y esperando a porque la policía terminara el trabajo y se llevara parte del crédito que era suyos._

 _Roy guardaba nuevamente sus flechas en el carcaj, contándolas como siempre hacia a pesar de que nunca volvía al Refugio con todas ellas. Canario intentaba, casi inútilmente, de limpiar la sangre que se había quedado en su tonfa pero esta, al empezar a secarse, le dificultaba la tarea haciendo reír a Arsenal; que luego se ganaba un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la mujer._

 _Felicity les indicaba desde la base que la policía estaba a pocas cuadras y que podían irse si es que lo querían._

 _Todos sabían que, luego de una misión, Oliver ya no volvía a la Arrow Cueva de inmediato y se quedaba a deambular por las calles; tal vez esperando a que en algún momento encontrase nuevamente los relámpagos rojizos que dejaba la velocidad de Flash. Esperando, tal vez, el momento en que el meta-humano volviera hacer equipo con el arquero de verde. Por lo cual ni Roy ni Laurel le esperaban ya, marchándose a revisar las posibles heridas que tenían consigo. Sentían cierta lastima por Oliver, pero no decían nada._

 _Todos sabían que Barry se tomaría un largo tiempo hasta decidirse a volver a unirse a Green Arrow. Que el tema de su nuevo compañero, Batman, solo era una fase y que el castaño solo se había emocionado porque otro héroe se había fijado en él como aliado. Era normal que estuviese emocionado con su nuevo amigo y que quisiese pasar tiempo con el otro. Solo había que esperar un poco, el tiempo lo acomodaría todo y Flash y Arrow volverían a estar juntos como equipo._

* * *

Oliver aun recuerda como su equipo había intentado en que no pensara en Barry, que como siempre, se encontraba en Gótica vaya uno a saber haciendo que.

Se bastaron dos días para volverlo a ver y llevarse la desagrade tarde de escucharlo hablar una y otra vez sobre lo grandioso que Batman era. Lo divertido que era a pesar de ser un hombre calmado y de pocas palabras. De como se había pasado la tarde anterior entrenando con Robin y Batgirl en la Baticueva. Porque si, Barry sabia la ubicación secreta de la guarida del murciélago; tenia acceso a ella así como la tenia con el Refugio e incluso fue el mismo Batman quien le autorizo a ir si en algún momento, si llegase a herirse de gravedad o algún otra cosa, fuera sin problemas ¡Ja! Como si Arrow lo permitiese. Barry tenia a S.T.A.R. Labs y al Refugio. No necesitaba del detective para mantenerse seguro.

Porque no es idiota y supo interpretar las palabras del otro héroe en lo dicho por Barry. Batman confía en Flash, pero no en ellos. Por eso permite al menor llegar hasta la Baticueva si en algún futuro esta lo suficientemente herido y vulnerable, como para que alguien mas se hiciera cargo de él.

Aquello le molestaba. Mucho.

Aun recuerda perfectamente como había hecho suyo a Barry aquella noche. Como lo había tomado con cierta violencia, hasta el punto de clavarle furiosamente los dientes en el hombro izquierdo mientras le marcaba los muslos con sus uñas crecidas, y reconocía que solo había sido sexo en esa ocasión. No se había tomado el tiempo con su cuerpo como acostumbraban ni Barry le beso las cicatrices que rodeaban su cuerpo con dulzura. Solo guió al menor hasta la habitación y lo hizo suyo, egoistamente suyo.

Sabe que fue en partes porque Barry estuvo todo aquel tiempo de su ausencia con alguien mas, con otro hombre que no tenia rostro ni nombre pero que en la mente de Oliver este quería arrebatarle al castaño. Por eso no dudo en tomar a Barry para si cuando tuvo la oportunidad, para recordarle al menor también que le pertenecía a él, que estaban juntos. Y que no iba a permitirle dejarlo tan fácilmente.

Oliver no quería perder a Barry, pero sentía que lo estaba haciendo poco a poco mientras mas tiempo pasara Flash con el detective murciélago.

Sinceramente, no entiende la fascinación de Barry por Batman ¿Que tenia el detective que no tuviera Arrow?

Él podía darle todo a su mocoso, cualquier cosa que pidiera - _a pesar de suponer que este le pediría algo tonto como entradas de cine para el estreno del mes o nuevas camisas porque las que tiene ya están algo viejas y no, Oliver, no necesariamente deben ser camisas de marca-_ y aun así Barry parecía no entenderlo.

¿Que mas tenia que hacer para mantenerlo a su lado?...

¿Decirle que lo amaba? ¿Era eso? Podía hacerlo, estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y los de su pareja, ademas el castaño ya se lo había dicho en una ocasión y él le había respondido con un beso dulce y un abrazo, agradeciéndole de aquella manera los sentimientos sinceros que le profesaba.

¿Seria correcto decírselo ahora?

Estaban en su auto, el deportivo amarillo que Barry lo había llamado Bumblebee, de regreso a la Mansión Queen con todos los regalos en la parte de atrás. _Y con un regalo extra que Oliver sabia perfectamente para quien era._ No era demasiado romántico, pero lo que valía era que le saliera del corazón ¿Verdad? Que fuera sincero.

Así que, armándose de valor, miro de reojo a Barry y tomo aire llenando su pecho.

-Barry, te a...

-Oye, yo... -le interrumpió al hablar los dos al mismo tiempo- Lo siento, iba a avisarte que hoy también me iría a Gótica. Al parecer Batman ha encontrado mas pistas de donde podría estar escondiéndose Harley -le aviso, haciendo una larga pausa.

Oliver apretó sus dedos en el volante y frunció el ceño. Barry pareció notar su cambio.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto curioso.

-No.

El seco comentario lo hizo sentarse derecho en su asiento.

-¿Que ibas a decirme? -pregunto, empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

-Nada.

Barry asintió no muy convencido, de pronto ya no se sentía el ambiente tan a gusto como hace tan solo cinco minutos ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-Volveré mañana temprano -agrego, sonriendo pequeñito- Que dices si vamos al parque de diversiones a ganar premios ¿Eh? Estoy seguro que el sujeto del Tirachinas va a volverse loco si volvemos a ganar siete osos de peluche gigantes seguidos jaja... -dijo tratando de sonar divertido.

-Veré, tengo trabajo que hacer -respondiendo mas seco de lo que quiso.

Barry volvió a asentir, perdiendo poco a poco su sonrisa y desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

Oliver sabe que esta siendo injusto con su mocoso, pero nadie podía culparlo de estar enojado. No le hacia ninguna gracia que Allen pasara tanto tiempo en Gótica, sabia que Central City estaba bien cuidada gracias a Firestorm y Dra. Light, por lo cual no había problemas si Flash se ausentaba un día o dos, aun así no era lo mismo.

Enojado, acelero el paso cuando el semáforo le dio luz verde.

Ellos estaban perfectamente bien juntos, hasta que Batman tuvo que meterse en medio y arruinarlo todo.

Oliver no lo entiende ¿Que veía Flash en el detective, que Arrow no lo tuviera?

* * *

 **N/A:** Oliver celoso da algo de miedito ¿Verdad?

 **¿Rumba de la buena?**

 **¿Bachata y cuarteto?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


	2. Noche de Navidad

**N/A:** Okey, admito que no soy de ponerle continuación a mis One-Shot's, pero por esta vez haré una excepción por que las quiero mucho y ustedes pedían por esto. Ojala les guste este verdadero y ultimo final.

 **Disclaimer:** Batman, Arrow y The Flash no me pertenecen, ellos son de la DC Comic's.

* * *

 **Capitulo Dos: Noche de Navidad.**

* * *

 _24 de Diciembre._

Oliver se deja caer pesado en la cama, boca arriba y la mirada perdida en el techo.

Los recuerdos, de su familia aun viva en la mesa de su hogar antes de que la tragedia los golpeara, se pasean como rollos de película en su mente. Ya no le duele como antes, pero eso no evita que se sienta esa triste nostalgia de extrañarlos todas las noches, sobretodo como en noches como aquellas. Cuando las reuniones familiares eran "obligatorias" y te encontrabas roto mas no solo. Tenia a su equipo y a Thea, _a pesar de que a ninguno de los dos les apetecía celebrar aquellas cosas como lo era la Navidad._

Para él, la Navidad solo era una noche mas. Sin nada en especial, sin mesa decorada ni árbol brillando con chillonas lucesitas en el salón de al lado, repleto de regalos y pequeños muñecos de renos y duendes como decoración. No. Nada de eso.

Oliver solía pasar la Navidad en algún bar de la ciudad, ligando con alguna mujer hermosa al azar y follándosela en el cuarto de algún motel mediocre. Por un tiempo, aquello basto para él, le fue suficiente y se conformo sin molestarse en cambiarlo. Claro que ya no hacia lo mismo, era un hombre diferente y tenia a alguien especial a su lado... A pesar de que aquella persona prefería pasar su tiempo con alguien mas y no con él.

Y, sinceramente, el vigilante de Starling City no sabia si era idiota o si su doble vida riesgosa le estaba atrofiando el cerebro, porque se estaba enfadando consigo mismo por recordarse lo que no quería recordar porque sabia que iba a terminar enojándose. _Confirmado, Queen. Eres idiota._

¡Oh! Como amaba a su mente, siendo tan perra como siempre.

-¿En que estas pensando? -dijo una voz burlona en medio de la oscuridad.

El rubio respinga sin poder evitarlo y se sienta de inmediato en el borde de su cama, siente a su corazón acelerarse debido al susto que acababan de darle. Nadie podía culparlo, se había creído completamente solo en su habitación. Claro que _ahora_ no estaba solo en la mansión, porque Barry estaba allí parado, a unos cuantos pasos, frente a él. Con su imperdible suéter rojo y sus jeans oscuros, en su cabeza reposaba un gorro de lana del reno Rodolfo con cierta niñería. _Al menos no tiene el otro._ Pero aquello no era el problema, Oliver era lo suficientemente maduro como para comportarse y dejar la situación a su favor.

-¿Que haces aquí, Barry? -pregunta, frunciendo sus labios.

 _O no._

-Te dije que vendría -respondió el castaño, mas bajo de lo que había sido hace unos segundos.

Oliver dejo escapar una sonrisa falsa.

-Creí que ibas a ser tu quien lo olvidaría.

-¿Y porque iba a olvidarme de verte, Ollie? -pregunta, no entendiendo su actitud. Hizo dos pasos hacia adelante para estar mas cerca suyo pero se detuvo al ver a su pareja fruncir el ceño- ¿Porque lo haría?

-No se, dímelo tu. Después de todo es lo que has estado haciendo.

-¿Que?

Oliver se cruza de brazos, dando a entender que no iba a soltar ninguna palabra. Barry suspira, sacando detrás de si el regalo que había ido a llevarle a su arquero, y comenzó a caminar hacia él. El rubio fingió tensarse, a pesar de que algo dentro de si se alegro de que el mocoso fuese a verlo y con un regalo. _Era verdad que creyó que no iba a verle en la noche como le había prometido._

-Oliver -le llamo el menor, sentándose a su lado- ¿Que esta sucediendo? ¿Porque dices que me olvidaría de ti? -cada palabra es dicha casi en un susurro- Siempre estamos juntos, casi parece que vivo aquí.

El arquero resopla y voltea medio cuerpo en su dirección.

-No digo que te hallas olvidado precisamente de mi -explico pesado- Hablaba de Arrow.

-Tu eres Arrow.

-Sabes de lo que hablo.

Barry negó frustrado y dejo a un lado el regalo envuelto en papel rosado. _Gran detalle, Barry. De verdad._ Él también giro medio cuerpo y, sin importarle que Oliver pudiese rechazarlo, tomo entre sus manos la de su confundido novio. Oliver no rechazo el contacto y el castaño acaricio con su pulgar las manos obviamente mas grandes que las suyas. En la habitación solo se oía el ritmo constante de la respiración de ambos, no acompasadas y desigual.

-Esto es por Flash ¿Verdad? -pregunto suave. Supo que había acertado cuando su pareja no respondió, desviando la mirada- Creí que estarías feliz.

-¿Feliz? -pregunto incrédulo, siendo algo brusco cuando volvió a fijar su vista en Barry.

¿Porque mierda el mocoso pensaría algo como eso?

-La ultima vez dijiste que Flash te ahogaba. Creí que estarías mejor, mas cómodo si volvías a estar nuevamente solo con tu equipo sin que yo estuviera cerca, y no te confundas, no me molesto porque se que tienes razón. Después de todo no tiene nada de malo que Arrow quisiera volver a sus años de vigilante solitario...

A pesar de las palabras calmas que Barry suelta sin inmutarse, algo dentro de Oliver se quiebra. Recordando vagamente el día en que soltó aquellas palabras que habían hecho a Flash alejarse de Arrow y unirse a Batman en Gótica. No había dicho aquello con intensión de herir al velocista, sabe que no y si lo dijo fue solamente porque Barry, vestido con su traje de cuero rojo, lo había abrazado por atrás durante una misión frente a todos en la vía publica. Gritando por la nueva victoria que llevaba con ellos y sosteniéndole un abrazo suave, casi intimo. Se había sentido avergonzado de su muestra de afecto en publico y se lo había quitado de encima, utilizando mas fuerza de la que creyó en un principio, mientras soltaba un fuerte " _Me ahogas",_ para luego alejarse del meta-humano y unirse a Arsenal y Canario Negro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si había sido algo brusco rechazándolo. Pero una cosa era que Barry demostrara cuanto amaba a Oliver Queen, y otra totalmente diferente era que lo hiciera Flash a Arrow.

Genial, ahora Oliver se sentía como un idiota por el malentendido.

-¿Por eso te uniste al emo? -pregunto ya mas relajado, devolviendo el apretón de mano.

-Es Batman y si, creí que Arrow quería su espacio -responde suave.

-Arrow no quiere su espacio -se apresura a decir mientras toma del mentón al menor- Arrow es un idiota al que le avergüenza que Flash demuestre su cariño por él, porque no esta acostumbrado a que le demuestren que es importante para alguien.

-Yo siempre te demuestro que te quiero y eso no parece avergonzarte, Oliver.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Sabes que estamos hablando de la misma persona, verdad? Tu eres Arrow así como yo soy Flash, hablar de ellos como si fueran alguien mas me parece tonto.

Oliver suelta una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Mira a los ojos de su novio y se inclina para robarle un beso húmedo, mordiendo su labio inferior para luego chupar tratando de aliviarle el dolor producido por sus dientes. Barry gime dentro de su boca y Oliver siente la habitación mas caliente, junta mas sus cuerpos a pesar de que el menor pone cierta resistencia, muy débil a decir verdad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Flash puede volver con Arrow, para pelear juntos? -pregunta el castaño, sintiendo las manos traviesas del mayor querer meterse bajo su ropa- _No quiero que te aburras de mi -_ piensa.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no tienes que ir con el emo para tener a un socio que pelee a tu lado, ese soy yo ¿Recuerdas?

-No voy a dejar de lado a Batman, Oliver, es mi amigo después de todo.

-Bien, pero no quiero que vuelvas a verlo tan seguido o Arrow se encargara de dejarle un presente a ese estúpido coche que tiene.

Esta vez es Barry quien se ríe, divertido.

-No es estúpido, es genial ¡Y Batsy me dejo manejarlo! -grito eufórico, recordando como el pelinegro lo había dejado manejar esa maquina de guerra -batimovil-

-¿Batsy? -pregunto Oliver, enojado por el apodo cariñoso al otro.

-Ups... -el menor estiro su brazo por detrás de su espalda- Te traje un regalo.

-Barry... -advirtió el mayor.

-¡Vamos, ábrelo! -pidió con cierto nerviosismo, no queriendo meter la pata otra vez.

Oliver frunció el ceño pero termino obedeciendo al castaño quien sonreía pequeño ¿Como podía ser tan adorable? Al tomar el regalo rosa sintió a Barry querer alejarse en la cama pero no se lo permitió. Tomo al menor de sus caderas con el brazo izquierdo y lo sentó en su regazo, sintiendo el cuerpo mas delgado estremecerse.

Con cierta rudeza rompió el perfectamente acomodado papel rosado y libero el regalo... _No podía ser cierto._

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto emocionado Barry, aguantándose la risa.

-¿Es de verdad? -dijo incrédulo y con la sonrisa amenazando con aparecer en su rostro.

Entre sus manos se encontraba el conejo de felpa anaranjado, aquel que Barry había visto en la tienda hacia tres días y que le hizo creer que era un regalo para Cisco. Oliver negó suavemente, al final si dejo escapar una risita mientras se inclinaba sobre Barry para otro beso, esta vez, mas suave que el anterior. El velocista le correspondió apoyando sus manos en sus mejillas mientras presionaba para acercarlo a él, juntando sus cuerpos y dejando al pobre conejo olvidado en la cama que termino por caerse al suelo cuando Oliver recostó totalmente a su pareja con él encima.

Barry paseo la yemas de sus dedos por su espalda bajo la ropa hasta clavarle fieramente las uñas, una manía que estuvo repitiéndose desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor y la cual Oliver no se quejaba. Encontraba excitante el que su mocoso lo arañase para marcarlo.

-Sabia que iba a gustarte mi regalo... -jadeo Barry, sintiendo los dientes de Oliver mordisquear su cuello.

-Claro -respondió de mala gana, haciendo reír a su acompañante.

-¿No tienes uno para mi?... ¡Aah! -gimió sin poder evitarlo.

Oliver clavaba su entrepierna contra la suya, moviéndose sobre ella en un ritmo dolorosamente lento y paseado sus pulgares bajo el suéter, allí donde sus pezones endurecidos eran aplastados con rudeza.

-Creo que esta gustándote mucho mi regalo, mocoso -respondió, mientras despojaba de su ropa al menor.

Barry dejo escapar un quejido pequeño.

-No es justo... Yo... Yo quiero otro... regalo, Ollie... -dijo entre jadeos, él también quitandole rastros de ropa que pudiera estorbarle de su novio.

Oliver mordió su cuello, chupo y lamió dejando otra marca junto a las otras menos violáceas. Suspiro pesado cuando sintió las manos del chico abrirle los pantalones e internar una de sus manos suaves por dejado de los boxers negros.

-Bien... -respondió con voz dura a causa de la excitación- ¿Que quieres?.

Barry no fue capaz de responderle coherentemente, no cuando las manos de su arquero seguían acariciando su cuerpo sin piedad y su boca le hacia ver estrellas. Pero Oliver fue capaz de entenderle, siempre le entendía y pudo escuchar las palabras: _Cine, Deadpool y Año Nuevo,_ entre sus gemidos.

 _Lo sabia,_ dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Queen. Y era que su mocoso era tan simple y predecible, era obvio que iba a pedir un regalo simplón que si bien para el rubio no era mucho, para Barry si y con solo eso bastaba.

¡Oh! Si tan solo el mocoso supiera que él estaría dispuesto a darle el mundo si solo se lo pidiera. _Pero no quiere el mundo, Oliver, solo dale sus entradas de cine y follatelo ya._ Su mente siempre siendo tan delicada, por eso la quería - _sarcasmo, por favor-_

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás -respondió mientras él también ayudaba a Barry a desacerse de sus pantalones.

Luego, si Oliver compraba todas las entradas para Deadpool de la función de la tarde no era precisamente su culpa ¿Verdad? Después de todo había sido Barry quien no especifico cuantas quería.

Luego, si Batman encontró a su estúpido auto dañado con las ruedas desechas - _¿Flechas explosivas especiales?-_ tampoco era su culpa y no tenían pruebas que dijeran lo contrario.

* * *

 **N/A:** Al final, y con el malentendido resuelto, Oliver obtuvo lo que quería: A Barry devuelta con él entre sus sabanas, el regalo de Navidad y una futura cita al cine con su mocoso. Ademas ¿Quien podría creerse que fue él quien daño el Batimovil? Oliver era inocente hasta que se demostrase lo contrario.

 ** _Futuros Fics que estaré publicando:_**

 ***** Sueños en Paralelo. [One-Shot]

 ***** Tacto. [One-Shot]

 ***** Adolescencia. [Tres capítulos]

 ***** Adultes. [Tres capítulos, secuela de Adolescencia]

 ***** Compañero [Omegaverse]

 ***** Waylon [One-Shot]

Por ahora solo esos.

 **¿Nos vamos de parranda?**

 **¿Mas días de escuela?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
